


An Unwritten Path

by giraffeduelist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Secrets, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeduelist/pseuds/giraffeduelist
Summary: in a world of super powers, there are always those who get powers that are a bit less super. Join Andrew and his team of less supers to find out how to survive the biggest challenge. High school.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Andrew!”  
Andrew’s eyes snapped open, his heart beated out of his chest. He gasped and gripped at his bed sheets before realizing that he was sucked back into reality and away from his dreams.  
"Andrew get up! You’ll make me late again!” The voice belonged to his dreaded sister, Eva. The words crashed into the side of his skull, bounced off and hit the other side in a continuous loop. He squeezed my eyes shut until the pain faded. Andrew hated it when Eva woke him up up, especially using her telepathy.  
He shoved his pile of blankets aside and stood up. His head spun from standing too quickly and almost fell down the stairs just outside of his door. Eva was at the bottom of the hall, snickering at him and his mess of hair. His hair closely resemble a bowl of ramen noodles covered in beef flavoring.  
Andrew didn’t have the patience to deal with Eva this morning so he just waddled into the bathroom and tried as best he could to fix himself up. He slipped on his worn out boots and marched out of the bathroom to yell at Eva for the hundredth time for waking him up like that. She knew it gave him headaches, but he doubted she’d care any more that she ever did. That’s why she was doing it anyway.  
He gave up and moved on to breakfast. A bowl of oatmeal, like every day. He had suggested he ate something different for his special day but mom wouldn’t hear it. It was just another day to her anyway. He glared at his reflection in his spoon before taking another mouthful of the slimy stuff.  
Eva raced down the stairs and snatched a piece of toast off of a place by him. He jumped and almost flung a spoon from out of his mouth at her but luckily his jaws locked onto the metal, stopping it from moving. She shoved the slice into her mouth and ran through the door.  
“Andrew, the bus is here!” She screamed again, this time verbally. he dropped my spoon and ran after her, grabbing his backpack on his way out. This was going to be torture.  
Being a sophmore in highschool was hard and full of bullies. Even though you weren’t the fresh-meat, you were still targeted by plenty of seniors and Juniors, especially if you were like Andrew. He was stuck riding the elementary school bus with his sister since there wasn’t a highschool bus that was willing to go to his house. She sat with her friends and he sat alone in the front. At least the elementary schoolers didn't bug him...most of the time.  
Most of the elementary school kids saw him as some higher being. At least they did at first. He was like the strongman at the circus and no one messed with him because they were scared of what powers he might have. They assumed that since Eva got lucky and got telepathy that he must have super strength or be the hulk. It was logical but that wasn’t the case.  
Andrew was dropped off at the highschool after all of the little kids were off. At least the bus driver could understand how horrible it’d be for him to show up on a bus filled to the top with screaming midgets. He stepped off and was always greeted by his old friend, Jeffery. He was a complete loser by popular standards, but in the eyes of another loser, he was the coolest loser alive. Still a loser, but one of the rare cool ones.  
He was a dumb asian. Yes, they existed and he was a really dumb one. He was stuck in pre-algebra no matter how hard he tried and couldn’t even add single digit numbers without using his fingers. It was sad but no one really cared about that part of people anymore. Not when there was something else a lot worse to mock losers about.  
Jeffy was dumb but that wasn’t why he was such a loser. He had terrible powers, just like all of the other losers in the school. Andrew’s mom used to always talk about how in her day, popularity was based on what you wore or if you kept up with the trends, but not anymore. Now, the prey is decided by your power.  
Jeffy’s power wasn’t as horrible as some others in the school. Some kid with the power of persuasion even made a club for all of the losers. Why they waisted it on stuff like that was a mystery, but now, everyone like Jeffy and Andrew was stuck in a class every week with other weirdos who had sucky powers and couldn’t do anything about it.  
The powers came from our parents and were sometimes random. How Eva got hers was a mystery along with how Andrew ended up with his. Scientists tried to change powers genetically but failed. Nothing could be done. If you were a loser then you were stuck a loser throughout life. Forever and always in the loser squad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were some really cool powers out there. Andrew once saw a guy with the power to walk through solid objects and a girl who could fly through the sun without burning alive. She never did though. You wouldn't though that with all of these powers, there’d be a sudden uprise in government control and people would get killed. Well, it didn’t happen. Somehow, all of the really important people kept power by simply becoming immortal.   
Another mystery of life, but all presidents and monarchs were unbreakable. Even those who could breath fire or summon a dragon couldn’t stand a chance. A few tried at first but once one person started disappearing, they fizzled down. What really got people to stop the violence was Abby Huts.   
She went up to the president of some rural country and was found three years later, stranded in the desert and covered with holes. Literal holes in her body that had stopped bleeding and just hung open and exposed everything inside. She then found that she had the power to bleed out without dying. Super cool huh? I thought so. When she was found, everyone stopped fighting. The governments worked as normal but there was no thought of assassinating a leader.  
Jeffy walked with Andrew through the halls and down a winding stair way. They were so focused on their plans for their big day that they didn’t notice Chad Price walking straight for them. All he had to do was nudge them and their knees buckled before they fell a good five steps.  
His laugh sounded like a monkey with the hiccups. Andrew never understood how Chad made it out of the loser squad but he did. It was probably when Sophia Brown asked him out and admitted to liking his power. It wasn't even very good, yet he couldn’t stop bragging about it.  
“Hey, you dweebs! How’s the loser squad? I hear it’s musty this time of year!” He laughed as if he’d just made the funniest joke in the world. He held his stomach and almost fell down the stairs himself. What an idiot.  
“Leave us alone and take your fat nose with you.” Jeffy retorted. Chad did have a massive nose, but he was skinny everywhere else. Not built or anywhere close to average. He was like a starved rat. The only fat on his whole body rested in the center of his face and probably weighed more than his brain. It even jiggles when he got really mad and tossed his head from side to side. It was like jello and it made Andrew sick.  
“Hey! Don’t make me-” He held up a fist the size of a deflated balloon. The skin on his fingers sagging just a bit.  
“Your power only lets you keep our legs from bending. What could you really do?” Jeffy rolled his eyes and helped a disgusted Andrew up.  
“I’m a super! You’re just jealous!” he tried to argue but they just walked the rest of the way down the stairs.  
They started up another conversation after a moment of silence. Things were always causal between Jeffy and Andrew.  
They’d never really fought over anything more than a bag of chips. Some say that if friends don’t fight then they aren’t friends but that wasn’t always true. Fighting could easily get in the way of friendships and trying to fight to stay “healthy” was pointless.  
The bell rang and Andrew rushed to his first class, waving a hand at Jeffy. Everyone was still talking when he walked in which earned a sigh of relief. He hated being called out or walking in when everyone could just sit there and stare.  
He knew they stared anyway, but that was only the few people who weren’t caught up in a conversation with their friends. He was a loser after all. Who would pass up an opportunity to make a loser feel worse about themselves?  
Andrew sat in his seat in the back corner. He prefered sitting in the back so James Madis couldn’t make fun on his boxers again. Kids with X-ray vision weren’t allowed to look at other’s underwear but James didn’t care. None of those kids did and it’s not like you could tell when it happened.  
“Whales this time? Nice pick, Andy Wu!” He shouted before the teacher entered the class room. Andrew covered his face from the laughing students as some sort of escape. If he had a cool power then he wouldn’t hesitate to give him some payback but that idea would only get him beat up and in the principal’s office. It wasn’t fair that James could say stuff like that in front of everyone and if some mind reader caught him dreaming about getting back then he’d get detention. The school knew he was a loser and wouldn’t hesitate to give losers punishments. Those who had good powers were harder to deal with and usually got by without a scratch.  
That class seemed to stretch for hours.  
By the last 20 minutes Andrew could've sworn he could hear his atoms move. Mrs. Goll obsessed over keeping her room quiet. She wouldn’t let anyone listen to music or type on their school issued computers. They just read after finishing their written assignment. With about an hour to read, he usually studied the way superpowers were created or how they connected with each other. It was an interesting science when he wasn’t at the bad end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andrew sat at his table in the cafeteria, waiting for Jeffy to finally show. He always bought school lunch because mom couldn’t afford to pay for both of her kids to pack lunches. Eva needed to have a special diet because of her growing in telepathy although mom never really gave him that treatment. He’d read somewhere that the oldest child always had it harder but this seemed a bit different.  
Jeffy flopped into his seat across from Andrew with a sigh. He pulled up his lunchbox and started digging through, grumbling to himself.  
“You got your computer taken away again, didn’t you?” Andrew didn’t need to look up from his tray to know what troubled his friend. Jeffy usually got his computer taken away monthly due to some practical joke from a popular kid or something else stupid. I’d happened to Andrew plenty of times last year but somehow he managed to avoid it this year.  
“Yeah! He didn’t even listen! Some jerk turned my volume all the way up and so when I opened it to start my test, my music started blaring and Mr. Jacob just took it!” Jeffy whined.  
“Maybe you should just listen to your music on your phone where jerks can’t mess with it.” Andrew had heard it enough times to just stop caring.  
“I would but my mom took it for failing my class, and guess who’s! Mr. Jacob’s class!” Andrew’s bored look earned a pout from Jeffy before he pulled out his lunch.  
Jeffy had a strange diet, stranger then Eva’s even. Jeffy’s power was to eat metal and not in a cool way. No, he couldn’t tear a metal door off its hinges with his bare teeth. It wasn’t nearly as cool as that. The hardest metal jeffy could chew was a box of staples and that’s what he ate every day. His mom got him a box of staples for lunch everyday no matter how he complained about the dull taste.  
Why doesn’t Jeffy just eat normal food too? Well when you have a power that involves something like your diet, then it could be dangerous for that person to eat anything that’s outside of that diet. That’s why Eva isn’t allowed to eat junk food. If she skips her brain builder diet then she could possibly lose her power. No one knows how such cool powers could depend on something so fragile, but that’s just how it was. The school sent out a slip each year to everyone's parents to warn them about their kid’s diet and if they had any problems with the school food.  
Andrew slowly got used to the sound of Jeffy’s teeth grinding against the metal to the point where it was almost calming. The few squeaks made me cringe but beside that I could listen to him chew for hours. He knew it too. He’d recommended Andrew record him chewing and fall asleep to it but that was just Jeffy being an idiot.  
Every class hour after lunch was painfully long. Another boring lecture from another boring teacher. The only class he could tolerate was Psychology but even that class got boring from time to time. Andrew liked to learn but the way that his school was designed, they didn’t teach their students the way that would allow them to actually learn. They made a powerpoint, made them copy notes and once the test for that unit was over, they would just forget until the final exams.  
At long last, the exciting part of the day started. Every trimester, he got a check up from the school nurse about his power. The check ups were assigned to make sure each child’s powers were being used well and their diets were being treated correctly. They were also for general health but mostly for powers.  
Andrew sat on the hard chair just outside of the nurse’s office. He was stuck sitting in the hall for everyone to see and stare, which they did. He knew he’d just be getting tested and wouldn’t get answers until next week but it gave him something to look forward to. Something to wake up for and that was rare in his life.  
“Come in.” the nurse spoke loudly to the point it was embarrassing. He was only a foot away from her at most but she still insisted on screeching. He slowly sat up, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He wouldn’t get a shot like this until next year. If he couldn’t get his answers this time then he probably never would.  
“Sit down. I’ll be with you soon.” She sounded something like Roz from the Monsters Inc. movie. She walked into another room, collecting supplies.  
Andrew knew his tests were probably pointless but as long as mom paid for them then he’d always get another chance. He sat down in a chair by the computer. She comes back with the tests and sits in front of him. He gets his blood tested, his saliva tested and his urine tested. Again, he won’t know what good it’ll all do until next week but he can’t help but hope.  
She dismisses him and repeats the usual lecture about how it probably wouldn’t work.  
Going back onto the bus was torture, almost more than his classes. He was forced to listen to the elementary kids scream non-stop from the time they got onto the bus from the time they were dropped off. They probably continued to scream after that as well, but he didn’t have to listen to them after that. He also hated when they’d invite their thousands of friends home and fill every last seat on the bus. He hated everything about the ride and couldn’t get home fast enough.  
Andrew stepped off the bus with Eva and walked down his driveway to his front door. He tried his best to hide the colorful bandaid on his arm from the blood extraction. The nurse really has to get different bandaids.  
He stomped off the dirt from his boots and dropped his backpack after closing the door behind him. Mom asked Eva how her day was as usual and only turned to him once she was satisfied with his sister’s answers.  
“How was your day, Andrew?” She asked, hanging up Eva’s backpack.  
“Some kid fell in gym class today.” He made sure to show just how much he didn’t care.  
“Oh no! Did you help him?!” She would’ve made a good actor.  
“He’s the kid who’s ears grow twice his size so no one could do anything until they shrunk again.” He marched up the stair, leaving her alone.


End file.
